Maria Robotnik's Return
by the invader teen14
Summary: When the chaotix find a book that says Maria is alive and is now a hedgehog, Shadow an gang find the now-hedgehog Maria and Shadow shows her around Mobius, but now Eggman has also brought Gerald Robotnik back to life! what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

Sonic the hedgehog presents: Maria Robotnik's Return.

Chapter 1: To the ARK

Shadow the hedgehog was walking through the abandoned halls of the space colony ARK to get his mind off a few things that got him angry through the day, one of them was Sonic filling his rocket shoes with toothpaste as a prank. Shadow would get revenge on that somehow, as he entered His old room he tried hard not to sneeze when dust entered his nose.

"Sheesh this place is a mess" he said to himself and indeed he needed to clean it for it was spring cleaning time, but he couldn't do it alone.

"I know I won't like this" He got his cellphone and dialed a few people he knew to help him.

"Hello? Faker?" He asked on the phone.

Later…

"Thanks for coming to help with the spring cleaning guys" Shadow said as Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, Cheese, Rouge, E-123 Omega and The Chaotix came into the ARK, Gemerl even tagged along to help out.

"No problem Shadz" Sonic said with a smirk, Shadow just rolled his eyes.

"Where do we start?" Tails asked, Shadow showed the others around the ARK to show the places that were the filthiest and the ones that just needed a good scrub.

"I and Omega will start in the kitchen, you guys start in the old lab" Shadow said.

"Okay Mr. Shadow" Cream said as she, Cheese and Gemerl went into the lab, Shadow and Omega began to clean up the dirty dishes and put them away and throw away the trash. During the pickup Shadow found an old drawing and saw that it was one of Maria's drawings of earth, Shadow smiled at the picture and a tear formed in his eye.

"My sensors show that you are in depression" Omega said "Why is that?"

"I just miss Maria" Shadow said "It's an emotion thing you wouldn't understand".

"If I was a living I would understand" Omega said "I think".

"You think Shadow's going to like it when we clean up his room?" Charmy asked Vector.

"Of course" Vector said "After all… He did save us last week from Egg man".

"Point taken" Charmy said as he began to dust the bookshelf, Vector picked up old clothes and Espio wiped down the walls. During the cleanup Charmy accidentally knocked down a book and it went crashing to floor, Charmy picked it up and read the cover.

"Operation Maria?" Charmy asked, Vector and Espio turned their attention the confused bee and Vector grabbed it and read it.

"To who is reading this" He began "The G.U.N. agents have raided the Ark and were commanded to shut down Project Shadow and they have shot my granddaughter Maria".

"Who's Maria?" Espio asked.

"She must be that Human girl Shadow really cared about" Vector answered "However I have found a way to revive her, I have surgically removed the bullet and placed her in a special pod to cure her of her NIDS. But it will change her in different way".

"Different way?" Charmy asked, the three were starting to get curios and read on.

"She will change from Homo sapiens to Erinaceus albiventris" Vector said "Not only will she changed into a Hedgehog she will also be immortal and will be as fast as Shadow".

"This is getting very weird" Charmy said in a freaked out voice.

"But if Maria is released and if she is reading this" Vector read on "I am sorry Maria but I am no longer alive".

"That is so sad" Espio said.

"At the end of the book there are directions to the hidden lab room so she can be released and be with Shadow again" Vector flipped to the last page and on there were coordinates to the hidden room "We have to tell Shadow this! Come on Espio and Charmy!" The three ran to find the dark hedgehog and found him and Omega finishing up in the kitchen.

"Mr. Shadow we have something to show you!" Charmy said"

"What is it?" He replied in an annoyed voice.

"It has to something to do with that human girl!" Espio said "What was her name? Maria?" Shadow's eyes suddenly bulged out of his head.

"This book shows were she is and how she can be brought back to life!" Charmy said, Shadow grabbed the book and read it. He started to smile and flipped to the last page.

"Get everyone else" Shadow said.

Later….

"I don't get it the entrance is supposed to be right here!" Shadow complained as he searched the wall in Maria's room.

"Okay Shadow your just wasting everyone's time" Knuckles said.

"Cut it out Knuckles" Rouge said "He's just over excited about Maria still alive".

"If she is alive" Sonic said, everyone turned to give him a look.

"What? I'm just saying" He said.

"Ugh! We're never going to find that hidden button!" Shadow said as he slammed his fist against the wall, suddenly there was rumbling noise and a secret hallway was revealed.

"Seems like every day is a new mystery" Tails said, the group walked down the darkened hallway and saw an eerie glowing light from behind a door.

"This must be it!" Shadow said as excitedly ran to open the door.

"Wait for us shadz!" Sonic said, Shadow just ignored him and slammed the door into the wall. Shadow gasped at what he saw.

"What is it shad- WOAH!" Amy gasped as well as she and everyone entered the room, there was a table where old surgical instruments were placed and a small cup that held the bullet was next to the tools.

"Where's Maria?" Shadow asked in a disappointed voice.

"Think she might be over here?" Amy asked.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked Amy.

"Because there's a sign that says Operation Maria" she answered as she pointed to the sign, underneath it was a red button.

"This is it!" Shadow said, he ran over the button and pressed it. In a moment there was a strange mechanical sound and a large glass container came up.

"Oh… My… Gosh!" Rouge said, inside the container was a peach colored hedgehog with blonde hair and a blue dress. But her face revealed more, Shadow's face suddenly widened with excitement and he started to pound on the glass. The hedgehog suddenly woke up and saw the hedgehog.

"Shadow? Shadow!" The hedgehog said.

"Maria!" Shadow said with excitement, the glass broke and green fluid rained out of the container and Shadow grabbed Maria.

"Maria! Thank god you're alive!" Shadow said as he hugged his best friend that was now a hedgehog.

"I'm glad to see you too Shadow!" Maria said as she hugged him back, she suddenly saw Sonic and the others behind him.

"Uh… Shadow?" Maria asked.

"Yes Maria?" He asked.

"Who are they?" She asked.

Chapter 2 coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic the hedgehog: Maria Robotnik's return.

Chapter 2 Welcome to Mobius

"Who are they?" Maria asked as she pointed to Sonic and the others.

"And what happened to me?" She asked as she studied herself in a nearby mirror.

"It's a long story Maria" Shadow said and he introduced the others.

"Nice to meet you Maria!" Sonic said as he shook her hand "I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!"

"Otherwise known as faker" Shadow said smiling, everyone was suddenly shocked when he did.

"Wait… Shadow is smiling? Is it the end of the world Mrs. Amy?" Cream asked.

"I hope not" Amy replied "I'm Amy by the way".

"Hello Amy" Maria replied as she shook her hand.

"Yo! What's up? I'm Knuckles" Knuckles said.

"Hi there! I'm Tails" Tails said.

"Hello Knuckles and Tails" Maria giggled as she heard their names, E-123 Omega tried to shake Maria's hand but she was frightened by the robot.

"Hello I am E-123 Omega" Omega said as he held out his hand.

"Um… Hello Omega" Maria said as she shook the robot's hand.

"Hey there I'm Rouge" Rouge said "Shadow's told me all about you".

"Oh no" Shadow thought to himself.

"Really?" Maria asked.

"Yeah he's always talking about your beautiful eyes and your smooth hair and-"Rouge was trailed off when Shadow pushed her aside.

"Okay Maria" Shadow said "This is Cream, Vector, Espio, Charmy and Germerl" He introduced the other five and walked out the room with her.

"You know if I didn't know better I'd say Shadow was getting nervous when you said that stuff about Maria Rouge" Knuckles said.

"Seems like someone was bitten by the crush bug" Rouge said.

"Want to get a smoothie anyone?" Sonic said.

"Yeah sure" Tails said.

"Hey Shadow!" Sonic yelled.

"What is it faker?" Shadow asked as he turned around.

"Want to come with us and get a smoothie?" Sonic asked, Shadow turned around to see Maria nodding her head excitedly.

"If Maria's going then I'm going" Shadow said smiling.

Later on Mobius…

"So what is a smoothie?" Maria asked as she and the gang walked to the smoothie and ice cream parlor.

"Its mixture of blended fruits and ice" Knuckles replied.

"Not to mention you can also ice cream and ice into a smoothie as well" Rouge said "Hey Knuckles".

"What is it bat-girl?" Knuckles asked in an annoyed voice.

"You mind sharing your smoothie me?" She asked as Knuckles blushed, Maria giggled.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Maria asked.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Knuckles yelled at her.

"Yet that is" Rouge said as she tickled Knuckles chin.

"YOU'RE BATTY!" Knuckles yelled Rouge as she smirked.

"Look out!" A voice yelled as the person crashed into Maria.

"Maria!" Shadow gasped.

"Ow! Oh I am so sorry!" The person said as he helped Maria up.

"It's okay" Maria said.

"Maria! Are you okay?" Shadow asked as he checked to make sure she didn't get hurt.

"I'm fine Shadow" Maria giggled.

"Oh thank god! I thought you were hurt badly or worse" Shadow said, Shadow turned to the mysterious figure to see that it was Mighty the armadillo.

"Mighty what were you thinking?!" Shadow yelled at Mighty.

"I was just trying to Liam's" Mighty said as he glared at the dark Hedgehog and he ran off.

"Awkward" Amy whispered to Sonic.

"You're telling me" Sonic replied.

"Are you sure you're okay Maria?" Shadow asked in a worried voice.

"Shadow I'm fine don't worry" Maria said as she started to giggle again.

"Come on I'll pay for your smoothie" Shadow said.

"Shadow you don't have to do that" Maria said "I'll pay for it".

"No No I insist" Shadow said as he held open the door for Maria.

BOOM!

A large explosion scared the gang out of their wits, the gang turned around to see Dr. Egg man in his mobile with the chaos emeralds.

"Egg man!" Sonic yelled.

"Who's Egg man?" Maria asked Shadow but instead Shadow ran up to the egg mobile and began to punch it.

"Oh Shadow such a pleasure to see you again!" Egg man said "I hope you don't mind, I brought along company!" He pressed a button on his egg mobile and Metal Sonic and Robo-Tails appeared.

"Get them!" Egg man yelled.

"Yes sir!" Metal Sonic replied and he charged after Sonic.

"Not this time!" Sonic said as he started to ram into Metal Sonic and the two began to hit and claw at each other.

"Maria get out of here!" Shadow yelled.

"No! I'm not going to leave you alone!" Maria yelled back "I'll help you guys fight!"

"Maria you don't know how to fight!" Shadow yelled, Maria just ignored him and started to tackle Robo-Tails to ground.

"Hey! Get off me!" He yelled, Gemerl grabbed Cream and Cheese and placed them on top of a tree to keep them safe and began to help Knuckles fight off some Egg-Bots.

"Gemerl! Get the chaos emeralds!" Knuckles said.

"Right Knuckles!" Gemerl replied as he tried to get the chaos emeralds but was hit by Metal Sonic and Sonic during their fight.

"Sorry G-Mel!" Sonic yelled, Maria jumped off of Robo-Tails and saw the chaos emeralds and went to grab them.

"What are these things?" She asked herself, suddenly the emeralds started to circle around her.

"Maria?" Shadow asked himself, in a moment Maria was in super form "What the?"

"Huh? What is this?" Egg man asked, Maria suddenly smirked and eyed Egg man.

"What are you looking at me like that?" Egg man asked.

"Oh only to do this!" She replied and she hit the egg mobile and sent it flying through the air.

"Maria that was awesome!" Sonic said as he ran to her.

"I have to admit Maria you were pretty good" Knuckles said.

"Maria… I never knew you could fight like that" Shadow said.

"Thank you Shadow" Maria said as she blushed, she turned back to normal form and handed Sonic the chaos emeralds.

"Come one Smoothies are on me!" Sonic said as the gang entered the smoothie shop.

"Um… Hello? Anybody still there?" Cream asked as she and Cheese were still stuck in the tree.

"Sorry Cream almost forgot" Gemerl said as he grabbed her and Cheese.

Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic the hedgehog presents: Maria Robotnik's return.

(Note: I will feature more chapters of Universe Mix-up once I finish up this story and Invader buster club)

Chapter 3 Smoothie prank.

"I'll have a chocolate smoothie" Vector told the smoothie operator as the gang sat down to enjoy their smoothies, Shadow just kept staring Maria and wondered how she could fight like that. She always hated violence but there were times she needed to defend herself and Shadow taught her how to when she was still a human.

"Are you okay Shadow?" Amy asked him.

"Yeah I'm okay" Shadow replied as he showed a smile, Amy was still uneasy with him smiling.

"Why are you still smiling Mr. Shadow?" Charmy asked his role model.

"You never smile" Espio said.

"I'm just happy that Maria is alive" Shadow "I just want to enjoy my day without any interruptions"

"Well look at what we have here!" A voice said, the gang turned around to see Shade the enchidna with Marine.

"Hey Shade" Espio greeted his friend/Crush.

"Hey Shadow who's this?" Marine asked him as she pointed at the unfamiliar hedgehog.

"That's Maria" Shadow replied, Marine and Shade gasped.

"You mean the girl that was dead for 50 years?" She asked.

"I wasn't dead I was in a pod" Maria replied.

"It's a long story" Shadow said as he put his arm around Maria, Marine giggled at the sight.

"What so funny?" He asked.

"Is she your Girlfriend?" Marine asked.

"What? NO! We're just friends" Shadow replied.

"Yeah we're just friends" Maria agreed with him.

"Whatever you say!" Shade said.

"Well lookie at what we have here!" Another voice said, Shadow and Sonic groaned.

"Hello Scourge" Sonic said.

"What do you want this time?" Shadow groaned.

"Just came to get a smoothie and go back to crisis city" Scourge replied as he eyed Maria "And probably bring a fine lady back with me".

"I'm warning you Scourge if you value arms and legs and possibly your skull" Shadow said "You will stay away from Maria!"

"Sheesh Shadow I'm kidding!" Scourge said as he nervously backed away.

"Shadow why did you talk to him like that?" Maria asked him.

"I'm just trying to protect you" Shadow replied "Scourge isn't exactly the friendliest gut around".

"Neither are you!" Knuckles joked as Rouge giggled.

"I heard that!" Shadow said, Sonic whispered something in Tails ear and he walked over to Shadow's and Maria's table with a smoothie.

"Hey Shadow I brought you a smoothie" Sonic said as he handed him the smoothie "It's on me".

"Thanks faker" Shadow said "You want some Maria?"

"Oh no thank I've had enough smoothies thank you" She replied, Shadow took a drink of the smoothie and he started to sweat and his whole mouth was on fire.

"Sonic…What… Was… In… That….Smoothie?!" Shadow said as he gasped and tried to look for water.

"Oh just some strawberries, Banana's and hot sauce!" Sonic said as he, Tails, Amy and Gemerl started to laugh, Shadow finally found some water and began to guzzle it down. He then turned to face Sonic and walked over to him with a fork.

"DIE SONIC!" He yelled as he tried to poke/stab the hedgehog, Sonic ran out of the store with Shadow chasing after him. Maria just stared opened mouth at what he was going to do, Luckily Sonic pinned Shadow down outside and threw the fork and the two began to hit each other.

"They're at it again" Knuckles said as he grinned.

"I don't get it, why are they always fighting?" Maria asked Amy.

"Long story" Amy replied and shrugged, Maria just shook her head.

Later on the ARK…

"Why were you trying to stab Sonic?" Maria asked as she and Shadow walked through the ARK corridors to their rooms.

"The faker put hot sauce in that smoothie" Shadow replied "Not to mention he put toothpaste in my rocket shoes, Filled my cereal with Fish slices and… You know what? He's always pulling pranks on me!"

"Shadow it doesn't matter if he was trying to prank you, he was just trying to have fun" Maria said "And I have a question".

"What is it?" He asked.

"Who's Egg man?" She asked, Shadow just looked at her nervously.

"He's your younger cousin Ivo Robotnik" Shadow replied "He's constantly trying to conquer Mobius".

"Why would he do that?" Maria asked.

"He's trying to make a place called Egg man land" Shadow said, Maria giggled at the response.

"Tomorrow you can come to Mobius middle school/High school" Shadow said.

"I'm sure I'll enjoy coming to the school" Maria said "Can you show me around Mobius after school?"

"Yeah sure" Shadow replied, Shadow opened the door to Maria's room and both were surprised to see that Sonic and the other had cleaned it up for her.

"Good night Maria" Shadow said.

"Good night Shadow" Maria replied as he closed the door, Shadow Smiled as he walked back to his room and he kept thinking about Maria.

"Hope she has a good new life here on Mobius" He thought to himself.

Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sonic the hedgehog presents: Maria Robotnik's return

Chapter 4 first day of school

"Shadow? Shadow?" Maria asked the sleeping hedgehog.

"What is it Maria?" he mumbled as he turned his head.

"It's 7:30" Maria said, Shadow's eyes snapped open.

"Oh sugar honey iced tea! We're going be late!" Shadow yelled as he jumped out of bed and into the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for school.

"Shadow come on" Maria said as she walked out of his room and waited for him in the kitchen.

"I'm coming!" He yelled as he ran into the same room and crashed into Maria, he landed on top of her and the two blushed.

"Sorry Maria" He apologized.

"Its okay" She replied as the two got up "Come on we're going to be late for school".

"All right let's go" He said as the two teleported themselves to Mobius.

Later…

"Hey Shadz!" Sonic said as he, Amy and Tails walked up to them in the school's hallway "How's it going?"

"We were almost late for school and I and Maria landed on each other" Shadow replied with a frown "How do you think its going?"

"There's the original Shadow we all know" Tails said with a smile.

"Come on let's get to class" Sonic said, the five entered the class room where the other students consisted of Knuckles, Rouge, Mighty, Shade, Espio, Scourge, Gemerl, Cream, Charmy, Jet, Wave, Liam, Silver, Blaze, Marine and Fiona. The five greeted their friends and sat down for class.

"Good morning class" A familiar voice said, Vector turned around with glasses' and faced the class "Todays lesson is on the Louisiana purchase and how it affected the American people".

"Vector is a teacher?" Maria whispered to Amy.

"Yeah and he thinks that wearing glasses is going to make him smarter" She whispered back.

"F.Y.I. it doesn't make him smarter" Shade whispered back to Maria, Maria giggled at the response.

"Hey Hottie" Scourge whispered to Maria.

"Go away Scourge" Maria said "You're annoying".

"Can't resist me huh?" He joked as he tried to talk to her but was caught by Vector.

"Scourge! Whispering in class huh? That's detention after school mister" Vector sternly said, Scourge groaned.

"Thank you Vector" Maria said.

"No problem kid" He replied "Now in the Louisiana Purchase began in 1803 when the French and Americans stated all land should be-"Maria tried to pay attention but she looked to see Shadow was glaring at Scourge.

"He's just wants me safe" Maria thought to herself "After all he did think I was dead".

Later in P.E….

"Alright class I want to see you all run around this track ten times then do push-ups" A muscular physical education teacher said, the boys groaned while the girls stared dreamily at the teacher. Although Knuckles and Mighty were excited to do the exercise's P.E. was a nightmare to most boys but Sonic didn't mind track running, after all he was the track running captain.

"Hey Shadow are you okay?" Silver asked Shadow who was thinking about something and was snapped back into reality.

"Yeah I'm fine" He replied.

"Thinking about Maria?" Silver asked.

"Yeah" Shadow replied.

"Aw I knew you were sweet on her" Silver said and he stated to imitate two people kissing "Shadow and Maria sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"SHUT UP SILVER!" Shadow yelled as he punched the white hedgehog.

"OW! I WAS JUST KIDDING!" He yelled.

"Just cut it out" Shadow said.

"Shadow why did you do that?" Maria gasped as she saw what happened.

"I-I don't know Maria" He replied.

"I thought you hated violence" Maria said.

"Wait? Shadow hated violence? That doesn't sound right" Mighty said.

"He only fought when he needed to defend me and my grandfather" She said, Shadow suddenly shook his head and tried to and make sure he didn't have any more temper slips again.

"I'm sorry what happened Maria" Shadow said as he ran next Maria.

"I don't it's me you need to apologize to" She said as she pointed to Silver.

"Fine" He groaned and ran up to Silver, Maria started to wonder what happened to her best friend during the last 50 years. Had he really always been this mean since he thought she was dead?

"No problem Shadz" Silver said after Shadow apologized for what he did to him.

"Thanks Silver" Shadow said "Hey Silver can I ask you something?"

"Yeah what is it?" Silver asked.

"You and Blaze are going steady right?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah why?"

"It's just that when I saw Maria as a hedgehog I sort of developed a…" Shadow tried to say the last part but almost coughed when he tried to say the word.

"Crush on her?" Silver asked.

"Yeah that" Shadow said nervously as he blushed.

"Dude you are looking at a ladies man here" Silver said as he waved to Blaze "I can help you get Maria to like you".

"And how are you going to do that?" He asked Silver.

"You'll see" Silver said as he grinned.

"I don't think I'm going to like where this is going" Shadow said to himself.

At lunch…

The students were enjoying their Lunch's and talking about anything from movies to how their weekend went, Shadow was sitting next to Maria and talked to her about life back then on the ARK. Across the room Silver and Blaze were ready to put Silver's plan into action.

"I don't know Silver" Blaze said as she shrugged.

"Don't worry Blaze this is sure to work" Silver told her "Come on time to put the plan into action" the two walked towards Shadow and Maria.

"Hey guys" Blaze said.

"Hey Blaze" Shadow replied.

"Hi you two must be Silver and Blaze" Maria said as she shook their hands "Shadow's told me about you guys and crisis city".

"And you must be Maria" Blaze said "Shadow's told us about you".

"Especially about your beautiful hair, eyes and face" Silver "At least that's what our buddy Shadow's said". Shadow blushed and tried hard not to let his temper get the best of him.

"Why thank you for complimenting me Shadow" Maria said "That was really kind of you".

"Your- your welcome" Shadow said nervously.

"You know Maria Shadow has been thinking of you a lot lately" Silver said.

"Yeah it's just because I'm still alive" Maria said as she put her arm around Shadow "He is my best friend".

"And I really care about her a lot" Shadow said.

"Hey um… The principal said he wanted you two to grab your backpacks from your lockers" Silver said "You know just for safety checks".

"Guys I'm not carrying any weapons in case Egg man attacks the school again" Shadow.

"Wait? You were carrying weapons? Shadow!" Maria said.

"Never mind that!" Shadow said "Come on let's get our backpacks and take them to the principal" The two walked away while Silver and Blaze ran the other way.

"So why do you think the principal wants to check to your backpack again?" Maria asked Shadow in the hallway "Besides the weapons you used to carry that is".

"Something tells me he still doesn't trust me with no weapons" Shadow said, Sliver and Blaze were waiting for the right moment to put the final part of their plan into action.

"Ready?" Silver asked her.

"Ready" She replied.

"Alright now!" Silver said and the two ran towards Shadow and tried to push him closer to Maria.

"Hey what are you two doing?!" Shadow yelled.

"Trying to get Maria to like you!" Silver replied, the two pushed Shadow onto Maria where their lips met and after two seconds the two broke the kiss.

"Why the heck did you two do that!?" Shadow furiously yelled at Silver and Blaze.

"That was my plan to get her to like you" Silver nervously replied.

"Well I didn't know you would do that!" Shadow yelled as he raised his fist to try and hit him.

"Hey don't hurt him! It's not our fault we figured out you had a crush on Maria!" Blaze said as she blocked Silver.

"Y-Yeah you told me remember?" Silver asked nervously.

"You had a crush on me? For how long Shadow?" Maria asked as she smiled, Shadow scratched his head and smiled at her.

"Well since you turned into a hedgehog" He lied, the truth is he always a crush her since she was a human.

"Shadow don't you lie to me" Maria said "I know you've had a crush on me longer than that".

"Okay! I've always had crush on you are you happy?" Shadow yelled at her.

"Yes" Maria replied as she held his hand.

"We'll just leave you two alone now" Silver said as he and Blaze walked away, the bell rang and class was back in session.

"Better get to class". Shadow said as he and Maria walked to next period "What do you think of your first day of school?"

"Even better than I can imagine" Maria said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Best day of school" Shadow thought to himself.

Chapter 5 coming soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic the hedgehog presents: Maria Robotnik's return.

(Note: If bearvalley3365 is reading this I am putting your character Kevin the hedgehog in and Kevin the hedgehog belongs to you.)

Chapter 5: Tour de Mobius

8:30

"Better let him sleep" Maria thought to herself as she saw the sleeping hedgehog "Sonic did prank him again last night".

Last night.

"Hey Shadz!" Sonic said as he walked over to the two hedgehogs that were grabbing their back packs from their lockers.

"What is it faker?" Shadow asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Shadow be nice" Maria said as she placed her hand on her hip.

"Okay Maria" Shadow replied "What is it Sonic?"

"Just came to say congrats on you and Maria getting together" Sonic said with a smile and held out his hand to shake Shadow's.

"Thanks" Shadow replied and he shook Sonics, suddenly his whole body began to shake with pain. He fell down and looked to see Sonic holding up his hand to reveal a joy buzzer.

"You should've seen the look on your face!" Sonic said as he roared with laughter, shadow got up and began to clench his hands into fists. Sonic suddenly stopped laughing and his face turned from an expression of happy to an expression of fear.

"I'LL GET YOU YET FAKER!" Shadow yelled with rage and Sonic started to run from Shadow, Maria just shook her head and smiled.

Present.

"But he does have to keep his anger to himself" She walked down the hall and into the kitchen and began to fix herself a bowl of cereal.

"I see you are awake" A familiar voice said, Maria turned around to see Sonic.

"What are you doing here?" Maria asked.

"I came here to apologize to Shadow and probably play another prank on him" Sonic said with a grin "But since he's asleep I guess I'll have to wait for later".

"He said he'd give a tour of Mobius today" Maria said "But I can wait till he wakes up".

"How about after breakfast" A voice said and Shadow walked into the kitchen.

"You're awake!" Maria said with glee and rushed over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hey Shadz" Sonic said nervously.

"Hello faker" Shadow replied and waved to Sonic.

"Hey did you guys hear about the new guy that moved in down the street across from Tails house?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah" Shadow said "Why?"

"C-Can I come in?" A shy voice said, the three turned around to see a black, white, silver, gold, and red colored hedgehog with golden shoes and earrings.

"Yeah Kevin" Sonic said as the hedgehog took a seat "Guys this is Kevin".

"Hello" Maria said.

"Nice to meet ya" Shadow said.

"H-Hello there" Kevin said as he nervously waved to the other two hedgehogs "You guys must be Shadow and Maria".

"Nice to meet you too" Maria said.

"Are we going to show Maria around Mobius or what?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah come on!" Maria said as she grabbed Shadow's hand and dragged him to the pods.

"She's a bit frisky isn't she?" Kevin asked Sonic nodded.

Later…

"What's he doing?" Kevin asked as he, Sonic, Maria and Shadow watch Knuckles argue with Rouge the bat…Again.

"He's just arguing with Rouge" Sonic said "As usual".

"Just admit it" Rouge said as she crossed her arms "You're crazy about me".

"You're batty!" Knuckles said as he shook his fist in the air.

"Just admit it" Rouge said.

"Fine" Knuckles growled "I'm a little crazy about you".

"And?" Rouge

"And you are a little cute" Knuckles said, Rouge smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. The others couldn't believe what they just saw or heard, sonic couldn't help but try and have some fun.

"Knuckles and Rouge sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sonic chanted as he began to pretend to make a smooching sound.

"What the?" Knuckles turned his head around to see Sonic, Shadow, Maria and Kevin standing in the bushes.

"Heh heh" Sonic nervously chuckled "Hey Knuckles, hey Rouge".

"Run" Maria said as Knuckles walked over to them with his hands clenched into fist and he had an angry expression.

"Get back here!" Knuckles yelled as the four ran away.

"Don't worry about them Knuckies" Rouge said as she wrapped her arm around knuckles and gave him another kiss on the cheek, Knuckles just blushed and smiled.

Meanwhile….

"Master Egg man are you okay?" Orbot asked his evil master.

"You haven't eaten or slept for days now" Cubot said.

"Yes I'm fine you fools" Egg man replied "It's that Maria hedgehog though".

"What about her?" Bokkun asked.

"She reminds me of my older deceased cousin" Egg man said as he pondered about her, could she somehow survived and… "That's it! Keep an eye on the base, I'll be right back!"

"Yes sir!" Bokkun said as he saluted his master and Egg man got into his egg carrier and flew away.

Meanwhile…

"Here's your daily water Cosmo" Tails said as he watered the plant of his deceased love life, the plant gently nodded its leaves and Tails smiled.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"It's open!" Tails said as the door opened to reveal someone Tails was least excited to see.

"Hello Miles"

"Egg man!" Tails yelled and he quickly grabbed a book to throw at the doctor and another one.

"Wait! I'm not here to attack!" Egg man yelled as he tried to block himself "I just need some help!"

"No way! No way am I helping you with… whatever you're planning to do to take over the world!" Tails said as he switched to a lamp to throw.

"I'm not planning anything to take over the world" Egg man said "I just want to know about Maria". Tails suddenly stopped and stared at the doctor.

"What are you talking about?" Tails asked.

"I need to know about my so-called deceased cousin Maria" Egg man said as he handed Tails a picture of Maria in human form, Tails looked at the picture and back at Egg man and shook his head.

"Okay what do you want to know?" Tails asked.

Meanwhile…

"And this is the ice cap zone" Sonic said as Shadow, Maria and Kevin froze themselves off.

"C-can w-we go somewhere w-where I-its war-warmer f-f-faker?" Shadow asked Sonic.

"Yeah sure" Sonic said and the four walked to a much warmer part of Mobius.

"Doesn't he ever get cold here?" Kevin asked Shadow.

"Does No count as an answer?" Shadow joked, Maria just rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Race you guys to station square" Sonic said as he sped his way to station square with the three following behind, across the frozen tundra Egg man and Tails were watching Maria.

"Trans-DNA transferal was the necessary requirement to save her?" Egg man asked Tails.

"Yes and now she's a hedgehog" Tails replied.

"I must speak to her immediately" Egg man said and walked away, Tails couldn't help but smile.

"He must really care about her" He thought to himself.

Later…

"Beat you guys to it" Sonic said as Shadow, Maria and Kevin walked towards Sonic to a small restaurant.

"I'll beat you next time faker" Shadow said as he smiled.

"You guys want to get something to eat?" Maria asked.

"Yeah sure" Sonic said.

"O-okay" Kevin shyly said, Shadow just nodded.

"I'm buying" Sonic said as he pulled some gold rings from his pocket.

"I'll see you guys in a minute I have to use the bathroom" Maria said.

"Okay Maria" Shadow said, Maria entered the restroom and did her business and went to wash her hands when suddenly a strange man appeared.

"Hello Maria"

"Egg man!" Maria turned around and clenched her hands into fists.

"Don't worry I'm not going to attack" Egg man said "I just want to talk to you". Maria just stared at the old doctor.

"No I don't want to talk to you" Maria said as she walked out of the room, Egg man just followed her to the table where her friends were.

"Egg man! What are you doing here!?" Sonic yelled.

"I just want to talk to Maria" Egg man said as he crossed his arms "And I'm not leaving until I talk to her". Maria suddenly smiled at her younger cousin and led him to a seat to next to her.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?" Maria asked Egg man.

"First what are you doing still being alive?" Egg man asked, Maria handed him a book by their grandfather.

"Operation Maria?"

"Go ahead read it" Maria said, Egg man opened the book and began to read the documents that their grandfather put in the book to explain Maria's revival and he was shocked at each sentence.

"Where can I find the secret room?" Egg man asked "Just to look at it that is".

"You are not going to find that secret room Egg man" Sonic said "Stay away from it or else".

"Or else what?" Egg man asked.

"Shadow care to show him?" Sonic asked, Shadow grabbed a pepper shaker and crushed it in his hands. Egg man nervously gulped at the sight, he knew what that meant and he didn't like the way the results would turn out on him.

"Fine" He growled.

"Why is his mustache so big?" Kevin asked Sonic.

"MY MUSTACHE IS NOT BIG!" Egg man yelled at the nervous hedgehog, Kevin just shook nervously and the old doctor walked out the restaurant.

"I could give a care less about those stupid creatures" Egg man said to himself "But Maria is now one of them and she's just going to be a big nuisance like them". The old doctor could help but look back at his cousin and her friends, egg man sadly smiled and walked back to his secret base.

"Sorry you had to hear him yell Maria" Shadow said to her.

"It's okay Shadow" Maria replied as she too smiled sadly "He was just curious about me and how I survived".

"Yeah and for once I actually thought egg man was acting nice" Sonic said, both he and Shadow shudder and nearly gagged at the thought. Maria and Kevin just looked at each other and laughed out loud, after lunch the four met Tails and Cream in the park and Sonic began to tell Tails about egg man actually being nice for once.

"I know right? It just seems so weird" Sonic said "Metaphorically speaking"

"Even when he asked me to help him I just wondered about the old guy" Tails replied.

"Well he did seemed worried about Mrs. Maria" Cream said, the three animals turned to see Shadow and Maria talking about egg man as well. Shadow laughed at her impersonating the doctor.

"And I will rule the world one day!" Maria said.

"Too good to be false" Shadow said, there was a sudden beeping sound and Sonic pulled out a phone from unknown whereabouts.

"Oh come on! He's at it again!" Sonic complained "Come on Tails and Cream, egg man has the chaos emeralds… again". Tails and Cream groaned while Cheese just said chao chao and the hero's ran to the spot egg man was at.

"Don't worry about them Maria and Kevin" Shadow said.

"Okay but I got to go home and take care of something" Kevin said with a smile "See ya later!" Kevin ran back to his house and Shadow and Maria walked back to station square.

"Did you enjoy your tour today?" Shadow asked her.

"It was great and I finally get to stay here on earth!" Maria replied with excitement.

"I'm just happy your still alive and we're back together" Shadow said, he was about to pull her in for a kiss until they were interrupted by Manic and Sonia the hedgehogs.

"What up dude?" Manic asked, Shadow just sighed and turned his attention to Sonic's siblings.

"Trying to spend time with Maria" Shadow answered, Sonia sighed happily at the young couple while Manic made the peace sign to Maria.

"It's finally nice to meet you" Sonia said "Our brother told us about you".

"And Sonic told me about you two and the adventures he had with you guys" Maria replied, Shadow just shook his head and tried to shoo the two away.

"Sorry bud, but the shoo technique just won't work this time" Manic said as he sat next to him, Shadow now knew that Manic was here to stay.

"Hey Maria, me and the girls were going shopping later at the Mobian mall" Sonia said "you wanna come with us?" Maria excitedly shook her head.

"Yes!" she said.

"What about you Shadow? You wanna hang with me and the guys while the girls go to the mall" Manic asked, Shadow shook his head and gave a hmph.

"Great! See you at my house later on!" Manic said as he and Sonia walked away, Shadow didn't know that the afternoon would be a disaster.

Chapter 6 coming soon...

(A/N: I took your advice dear reviewers and I am going to add a chapter 6! hope you enjoyed the end that was fixed in this chapter!)


	6. Chapter 6

Sonic the Hedgehog presents...Maria Robotniks return.

Chapter 6: the afternoon of doom!

In the lab of Dr. Eggman, everything had grown quiet because of Eggman, he had ordered the robots to take a day off. Something he wouldn't regularly let them do, Bocoe, Decoe, Orbot and Cubot went off to the robot dance house, while Bokkun went to hangout with Cream the rabbit and the rest were either in the Bahamas or Hawaii.

"Blast it! This just doesn't make any sense!" Eggman said as he was working on a very important experiment, but he was nowhere near success yet "I need to get my hands on that book! But Shadow has it!" he began to pace back and forth to think on how to get the book that had to the instructions to reincarnate a person, that was the way his grandfather brought Maria back to life.

"That's it!" he said, he ran out of the door and ran towards space colony ARK. His evil plan was about to hatch.

Meanwhile...

"Are you sure about me going to the mall Shadow?" Maria asked Shadow as she grabbed her coat.

"Yeah, you have been learning a bit of staying on earth" Shadow replied "But if you don't make it back by 4:00, I'll come find you"

"Okay! Bye Shadow!" Maria said as she ran out the door to join Amy, Rouge, Blaze, Wave, Cream, Shade, Vanilla, Sonia, Marine and Fiona. Shadow waved goodbye to her and went inside the house to join Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Silver, Jet, Storm, Manic, Vector, Espio, Charmy, Scourge and Bokkun.

"Okay dudes! We have the entire afternoon to ourselves!" Manic said as he sat down on his recliner.

"Yeah, just nice to have the whole afternoon to ourselves and no girls getting onto our backs" Jet said as he brushed his hair with his fingers.

"I'll be right back!" Knuckles said as he entered the kitchen.

"Hey Shadow, how come you were fine with Maria going to the mall?" Tails asked.

"Last night she spent some time learning more about earth and how to live on it" Shadow said "So I decided to let her go with the girls" the guys just nodded and agreed with him, inside the kitchen Knuckles had grabbed a soda and turned around to see Bokkun and Tails eating all the sugar and sweets from Manic's cabinet.

"What are you two doing?" He asked.

"Just enjoying some sweets" Bokkun replied "Manic said we could have some".

"But you guys can't eat all that sugar!" Knuckles said, Tails and Bokkun just ignored him and continue enjoying their sweets, he was about to tell Manic about what was happening in the kitchen, but when he walked into the living room he saw world war 3!

"I say we play Sonic Unleashed! It's a awesome game!" Sonic said to Shadow and Silver.

"And I say we should play Sonic Free riders!" Shadow said.

"No! We play Sonic Generations!" Silver said, Knuckles turned his attention to Jet, Storm and Vector placing bets to see who would win if the three got into a fight, Manic and Espio were rough housing over who would pick a radio channel to listen to, Charmy was just watching cartoons on the TV.

"Guys stop!" Knuckles said as he broke up the fight "Imagine what the girls would have to say if they saw us fighting right now! I know for a fact that some of them would just be embarrassed!"

"Oh look who's turning to the soft and innocent side!" Scourge said as laughed, Knuckles just glared at him and lunged at the hedgehog, suddenly there was insane laughter from the kitchen, the guys turned to see Tails and Bokkun on a sugar rush.

"GUYS! WE NEED TO GO AND JUMP IN SOME MUD!" Tails said as he and Bokkun ran around the room.

"Uh...Tails, the ground is dry outside" Sonic said.

"WE KNOW! PERFECT FOR MUD JUMPING!" Tails said, Knuckles grabbed a stun gun he borrowed from Rouge from behind his back and shot the fox and robot, the two fell to the ground and began to snore.

"Where did you get that?" Espio asked Knuckles.

"I borrowed it from Rouge" Knuckles said "She said I could use it in case Tails, Cream or Charmy got into a sugar rush".

"Do you even know how it works?" Sonic asked him.

"Yeah, you aim the stun gun at the person and pull this trigger" Knuckles said as he aimed it at Espio and Jet, he accidentally pulled the trigger and the two were shot and fell to the floor, they began to sleep while Knuckles and the others just stared blankly at the now sleeping Mobians.

"Knuckles!" Everyone said.

"Sorry!" he said.

Meanwhile...

"Where is that blasted secret entrance?!" Eggman yelled as he searched for the secret entrance to the room Maria was in for her revival that took 50 years "It has to be here somewhere?!" he kept pressing down on the wall until he finally hit a button, the walls began to open up. Revealing the secret hallway to the hidden room that contained Maria for 50 years.

"This is it!" he said as he walked into the hall, he soon came across the room and took a look around, his sight was soon caught on the pod that Maria was in "Now to find of Maria's DNA and then I will begin my evil plan to destroy Sonic and Shadow!" his evil laughter could heard from above the ARK and all the way down to earth.

Meanwhile...

"Hey do you guys hear that?" Silver asked the others as the evil laughter echoed throughout everywhere.

"Probably Eggman having another dream about him finally ruling the world" Sonic said as he played Sonic Free Riders with Shadow and Knuckles.

"W-what happened?" a very exhausted Tails asked as he Bokkun started to wake up.

"You and Bokkun ate too much sugar and went rogue" Shadow said as he kept focus the game "So Knuckles used Rouge's stun guns to tranquilize you two".

"I don't feel so good!" Bokkun said as he rubbed his stomach, Tails nodded in agreement, suddenly Sonia opened the door to show that the girls had returned from the mall.

"Hey guys we're-" she was cut off when Tails and Bokkun's threw up all over him, the hedgehog just stood in the front hallway and stared at the two, the guys and girls giggled at Sonia's misfortune.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TWO!" She yelled as he hands clenched into fists and the two began to run from her "GET BACK HERE YOU NERD AND BOMB-GEEK!" everyone (even Shadow) couldn't help but laugh at what was happening.

Meanwhile...

in the lab of doctor Egg man, a gray hedgehog with a large mustache and brown shoes was sleeping unconscious on a table, he suddenly stirred and woke up to see the room around him.

"What? Where am I?" he asked.

"Allow me to explain" a voice said, the hedgehog turned around to see a large fat man with a mustache very similar to his.

"Who are you?" the hedgehog asked.

"allow me to introduce myself" the man said " I am Dr. Ivo Robotnik, the world known genius" the hedgehog scratched his head and nodded.

"What am I doing here?" the hedgehog asked.

"First, I am your grandson" Ivo said, the hedgehog was suddenly shocked "second, you were dead for fifty years, but I revived you with some DNA with your granddaughter's hair".

"But how?" the hedgehog asked.

"you see, I found a DNA code in the hair that allowed any Robotnik family member to be revived" Ivo said "But only in the body of a hedgehog".

"one last question" the hedgehog said "who am I?"

"My grandfather" Ivo answered "Gerald Robotnik".

Chapter 7 coming soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Sonic the Hedgehog presents:Maria Robotnik's return

Chapter 7:Return of Gerald Robotnik

Gerald just stood at the desk of his grandson Ivo Robotnik as he was giving orders to him while Docoe, Bocoe, Orbot and Curbot showed him images of various animals.

"So as you see" Ivo said as he pointed to the image of the blue hedgehog "Sonic has foiled my plans to save the world by stealing the master emerald and using it for his own good!" Gerald gave a nod as he looked at the picture of Sonic the Hedgehog.

"So how do I get rid of him?" Gerald asked.

"First, you befriend the hedgehog" Eggman said "Then when the time is right, I will grab the master emerald and we will use it to destroy him once and for all!" the old doctor gave a wicked laugh while Gerald just looked at him with a surprised face.

"Why the wicked laugh?" Gerald asked.

"Oh! uh...It's just my heroic laugh" Eggman said as he led Gerald into a room that resembled a normal bedroom "First get dressed and then I will launch you down to earth to find that hedgehog!" Eggman saluted Gerald and he did the same thing back, the door closed and Gerald walked over to the closet door to get dressed, he opened it up to reveal to grab some clothes. He passed by the closet mirror and suddenly snapped back to see something strange, Eggman told him he was a 62 year old man, but in the mirror was a 22 year old hedgehog.

"Did I always look like this?" he asked himself, the hedgehog just shook his head and put on a white sweater and pants, Gerald looked at himself in the mirror and did a thumbs up pose "Now to stop this Sonic the hedgehog!" Eggman was sitting at his desk while typed on his computer, on the screen weer plans for some sort of reanimation machine.

"Now to place the DNA of Molly to reanimate her and to use her for the master plan!" He said as he placed a brown hair in a tube and that was sucked into a different room, he pressed one final button and a large pod was lowered into the room, Gerald walked in the room to see Eggman smiling greatly while a bright light hovered in the pod, suddenly the light exploded and a brown female hedgehog wearing a black shirt and pants lied down in the pod.

"Now here's where the fun begins!" Eggman said as he pressed down onto another button and a large mechanical robot fell into the room.

meanwhile...

"DIE SONIC!" Shadow yelled as he chased Sonic through the park with a rabbid badger in his hands, Sonic had yet again pulled another prank on him, this time he gave Shadow a ice cream cone...With hot sauce for a topping.

"Have to catch me first Shadz!" Sonic yelled as he ran across the park with a huge smile, Maria, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze just watched from the bench's and couldn't help but laugh at Shadow's misfourtune of being pranked constantly by Sonic.

"Is Shadow always Sonic's main prank target?" Maria asked Amy.

"Yeah, isn't he cute when he pranks Shadow?" Amy replied as she cupped her face into her hands as Sonic ran by her and winked, she suddenly cooed and fell over, Maria just looked at Knuckles and he shrugged.

"Amy's always been in love with Sonic" Knuckles said "I mean she has pictures of him all over wall and dolls that look just like him".

"Not to mention the Sonic shrine" Rouge said.

"Yeah that too" Knuckles said as he placed his arm behind her shoulders, Maria suddenly wondered why Amy was so obsessed with Sonic, was it because they met in grade school and she started her crush on him? Or was it because he saved her life once? Silver decided to join in on the fun, he placed his foot out just enough to trip Sonic and Shadow, the two fell on top of each other and Shadow began to strangle Sonic. Amy suddenly saw the event and began to beat Shadow up with her Piko Piko hammer, Shadow gave out a yelp of pain and tried to get away but Amy grabbed him by the shoulders and dragged him back to the pain zone.

"Help! She can smell my fear!" Shadow shouted as Amy gave out a wicked laugh and continued to beat up the ultimate life form.

"Hey stop!" Maria said as she tried to grab Shadow, but Knuckles grabbed her.

"No! She's an unstoppable machine when someone hurts Sonic!" Knuckles said as Rouge held him by the chest, Maria just blinked and shook her head.

"Are you guys really afraid of her and her hammer?" Maria asked, Knuckles and Rouge just shrugged while Silver and Blaze mummered and rubbed the back of their heads, Amy finally stopped beating up Shadow and helped Sonic up while the injured hedgehog limped towards the bench. He had lost almost all his teeth and he had a broken arm, Shadow just stared in fear at the terror that was Amy if anyone tried to hurt Sonic.

"Note to self" Shadow said "Never mess with Sonic if Amy is ever around" Maria walked over to him and patted his back while giving a small giggle.

"Now I know why Mighty called her a terror of unknown perportions" She said, Shadow just looked at her with a smile and laughed, the fun ended when a large boom shook the park, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Maria, Silver and Blaze looked up to see the Mecha Robotnik holding Mighty, Sally Acorn and a brown hedgehog in one of it's massive robotic hands.

"Mighty! Sally!" Sonic gasped, he ran towards the robot and tried to spin dash the robot but was kicked down.

"Sonic!" Amy gasped as she rushed to help up the blue blur, Shadow just growled and lunged at robot.

"Take this you excuse for a robot!" he yelled as he punched the forehead of the robot, it toppled over while Silver and Blaze freed Mighty, Sally and the mysterious hedgehog from it's grip.

"And now for the big finally!" Knuckles said as he jumped up and punched his way into the robot's main core, he slammed his fists onto the core and it exploded with him flying out of it and crashing into a tree.

"I'm okay!" he said ashe got up and rubbed his head.

"Hey thanks for freeing us" Sally said as she high-fived Silver.

"Yeah, we could've been dead" Mighty said as he brushed his shoulder, Shadow gave a nod and turn around to see if the brown hedgehog was alright.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine" the hedgehog replied, she looked up at Shadow and he gasped at what her face revealed.

"Molly..." He whispered, the hedgehog got up and brushed herself off and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you" She said "I'm Molly" Shadow suddenly passed out on the ground and the others gasped.

Later...

"He's coming through!" Tails said as he, Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Rouge, Cream, Silver, Blaze, Maria, Mighty, Vector, Big and E-123 Omega huddled around his bed that Shadow was sleeping on, his eyes snapped open to see the others and he lunged at Sonic and began to choke him.

"Where is Molly?!" Shadow shouted at Sonic as he shook him.

"Can't...Breath" Sonic gasped, Shadow finally realesed Sonic and crossed his arms.

"I won't say it again faker" Shadow said "where is Molly?"

"Molly? Whos' Molly?" Maria asked.

"She was my friend from G.U.N." Shadow said "but she killed during a mission".

"Oh I'm so sorry for your loss" Maria said.

"But that hedgehog from earlier" Shadow asked "she looked just like her and she said her name is Molly".

"But just because her name is Molly" Amy said "doesn't mean that she is Molly at all Shadow" Shadow just gave a nod and layed back down on the bed before closing his eyes.

"Can I get some sleep?" Shadow asked "just to clear my head?"

"Sure Shadow" Tails said as the group walked out of the room, the ultimate lifeform fell asleep in no time at all, outside in the hallway Sonic was talking to Maria and Tails.

"So where is Molly?" Sonic asked Tails.

"She's in the living room talking to someone named Gerald Robotnik" Tails said, Maria suddenly stopped in her tracks and grabbed Tails by the arms.

"Gerald Robotnik?! As in the famous scientist Gerald Robotnik?!" Maria shouted, Tails nervously shooked his head and Maria dropped him to the floor and ran into the living room where the brown hedgehog and a gray hedgehog were discussing something about the Chaos Emeralds.

"Greetings" the gray hedgehog said as he waved to Maria, Maria's eyes began to fill with tears and she rushed over to hug him.

"Grandfather!" she said as she hug him with all her might, the gray hedgehog just looked at Molly with a confused face and Molly shrugged.

"Greetings organic lifeforms" E-123 Omega said as he entered the room, Maria ended the hug and walked over to her friend and high-fived him "I trust you all are well".

"Induability" Gerald said "you must be Omega, Rouge told me all about you when I met her just a few minutes ago".

"Grandfather, I can't believe your'e still alive!" Maria said "you must have you used the same experiment on yourself as well on me also!" Gerald wondered about what she was talking about but decided to go along with it.

"Oh yes I did!" Gerald said "so how was your revival so far?"

"Oh it was amazing! Shadow showed me around Mobius! And then we fought Eggman! And then I got to try a smoothie and it was delicious! And then I went to a mall earlier today and then-" Maria was cut off when Gerald hushed her.

"Now, now you can tell me all about that stuff later" Gerald said "but first I think we should move my stuff onto the ARK" Maria's eyes suddenly grew with excitement and she jumped up and down.

"You mean you are going to live with me and Shadow?! Oh this is so awesome!" she said as she ran out of the room and came back a second later with all of geralds bags on top of her hands and were stacked like a tower "when should we leave?"

"As soon as Shadow wakes up Maria" Gerald said as he took a seat Molly here was telling about the chaos emeralds". Maria turned her head to Molly as the brown hedgehog waved at her, Maria smiled and waved back.

Meanwhile...

"Doctor your food is ready!" Orbot said as he sat the doctor's meal down on the table where the doctor worked on his plan, the old doctor looked at Orbot and nodded. Bokkun suddenly fell onto the chair next to him and looked at the plan with a great big smile.

"Whatcha doin' doc'!" Bokkun exclaimed, the old doctor jumped up from his chair and landed on the ground, he looked up at the smiling robot and growled.

"If you must know Bokkun" Eggman said "I am finishing up the plans for one of old inventions, but with a brand new feature! Metal Sonic! Report here now!" the doors to the room suddenly opened and Metal Sonic walked in with a pink bathrobe on while holding a box of chocolates and a "Heart of Dixie" DVD, the old doctor and small robot looked at each other and laughed hard.

"It's hard to explain" Metal Sonic said "why did you call me in doctor?"

"I-I-It's T-T-To... BWA HA HA HA!" Eggman laughed as he got back up and slammed his fist on the table continously, Metal Sonic grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him until the laughing stopped "sorry, alright then, Metal Sonic! I want you to go follow Gerald and see how his mission progress's!" the robotic imposter of Sonic gave a nod and went off to keep a eye on Gerald and his mission.

Meanwhile...

"Just drop it right there Omega" Gerald said as he was lead into a room that Omega showed as the hedgehog's room on the ARK, the robot was carrying a large suit case that held his clothes, Omega gave a nod and dropped the suit case on Geralds bed.

"Anything else you need Gerald?" Omega asked.

"No thank you Omega" Gerald said "thank you for carrying my luggage" Omega gave a nod and left the room, Gerald looked around the room to see old scientific papers on the wall with plans for a bright future for the Robotnik family future, in a corner was a table with stacks of books that were labled: ANTI-DISEASE CURES BY GERALD ROBOTNIK. The gray hedgehog walked over to the desk and grabbed a book and opened it, a picture fell out and Gerald picked it up to see a large old man with a gray mustache, he was wearing a lab coat and black pants. Next to him was a 12-year old blonde girl wearing a blue dress and finally Shadow stood between the 2 with a smile on his face.

MY FAMILY:it read, it was in what looked like Shadow's handwriting, Gerald suddenly felt his heart turn to sadness, has his family always been a girl and a hedgehog when he was human? But what did it have to do with the plan Ivo gave him?

"No Gerald" he said to himself "you have to get that emerald for Ivo" the doors to his room suddenly opened up, Gerald felt a light tap on his shoulder and he yelped in surprise and turned around to see Metal Sonic.

"I trust all is according to plan?" he asked.

"Y-Yes" Gerald said as he placed his hand on his chest "you shouldn't scare me like that Metal Sonic! I probably had a heart attack if it wasn't for me calming down!"

"Sorry Gerald" Metal Sonic said "Doctor Ivo wanted to know if all was going to plan just like he instructed you".

"Yes, yes it is" Gerald said "tell him we will get the Master Emerald sooner then he thinks" Metal Sonic gave a nod and walked out of the room, Gerald went back to his desk and grabbed another book and began to read it, Metal Sonic flew out of a window in the hallway while Molly saw and heard the entire conversation.

"I knew something was wrong!" She said "I've got to tell..." she suddenly bumped into Mighty and the two fell onto the ground, Molly rubbed the top of her head while Mighty got up and helped her up.

"Sorry about that" Mighty said.

"It's okay" Molly said as she released her hand from his, she looked up to see the armadillo carrying a flower and a letter "what's that for?"

"This? Oh! This is for...You" Mighty said as he handed her the flower and letter with a blushed face, Molly blushed as well and accepted his gift.

"Thank you Mighty" she said, she sniffed the flower to see that the smell was lovely.

"You're welcome" Mighty said as he rubbed the back of his neck "hey Molly?"

"Yes Mighty?" she asked.

"I was wonder..." he began "I mean, since we just met and all but...Would you...Like to go out...Tonight?" Molly smiled and smelt the flower again.

"I would love to" she said, Mighty gave a jump of happiness and smiled with all his might.

"Great! I'll pick you up at 7:00!" he said before he ran off, Molly looked at the letter and opened the it, the letter read:

Dear Molly, Shadow was so surprised that you were alive but as a hedgehog, me and the others had heard stories of you and him working together at G.U.N., I hope that tonights date will get us to know each other better.

Mighty the armadillo.

Molly smiled and placed the letter in her pocket before she went to find her room.

"Better get ready for tonight" she said.

Chapter 8 coming soon.


	8. Chapter 8

InvaderTeen 14 presents…

Maria Robotnik's return.

Chapter 8: A date, a fight and a…Dancing Shadow? Part 1 of 2.

"You asked her out?" Shadow asked Mighty as the he sat on the recliner in his room, the red armadillo was going through Shadow's fancy clothing for his date with Molly the hedgehog, Mighty gave a nod and finally settled on a black tuxedo and held it up to Shadow to see.

"You think this is a good one?" he asked.

"You and her are going on a date" Shadow said "you two aren't getting married".

"But after a couple of dates and maybe two or three years" Mighty said as he set the tuxedo back in the closet and searched for something else "we will make a great husband and wife and hopefully have a couple of hedgemadillo's" Shadow tried hard not to laugh at the thought of Mighty's future children, the armadillo had found a gray t-shirt and put it on, he came out of the closet with the gray t-shirt and a pair of pants he found and made himself presentable to Shadow "how do I look?"

"Like a hundred dollars" Shadow said.

"Thanks Shadow!" Mighty said as he rushed out of the room, the black and red hedgehog gave a thumbs up and walked out of the room also, he had nearly gone past Gerald's room when he saw the gray hedgehog whispering in a walklie-talkie and went to investigate with his hedgehog hearing.

"And tell Eggman that our plan to get the master emerald is going better than expected!" Gerald said "that excuse for a hedgehog Shadow doesn't even know that-" he suddenly felt heavy breathing on his neck and turned around to see a furious Shadow the hedgehog.

"What was that about me being an excuse for my species?!" Shadow said.

Meanwhile…

"May I come in?" Mighty asked as he knocked on Molly's new bedroom door.

"In a minute" Molly replied "I'm almost done getting dress" Molly was finishing up on getting her dress on for her date with armadillo, the brown hedgehog walked over to a mirror and saw herself, she had no idea that Mighty was behind her.

"Hello gorgeous" Mighty said, Molly spun around to see the armadillo smiling and blushing.

"H-Hi Mighty" Molly said as she blushed also.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Ready" Molly said, the armadillo grabbed her by the hand and walked her to the ARK'S pods, she looked at him to see he had a hard but gentle look on his face and she became a little wooed by this "hey Mighty?"

"Yeah?"

"If you had suspicions about someone you barely knew about but was working for someone evil" Molly said "would you know?" Mighty pondered about this for a moment and shook his head.

"Only if that person betrayed you" Mighty replied "why you ask?"

"Because…" Molly began "I think that Gerald is working for Eggman, I saw him talking to someone named Metal Sonic" Mighty shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"You're probably just imaging things" Mighty said "after all, you came back to life also".

"Okay" Molly said "are we going out or not?"

"Just let me open up the pod" Mighty said as he struggled to open a pod and succeeded "ladies first" he allowed Molly to be the first to go in the pod before he did, Mighty pressed in the coordinates for the earth and it hurdled down to earth with a loud CRASH! Luckily the two survived and Mighty took Molly by the hand and showed her to the place he was taking her.

Meanwhile…

"Now Shadow I can explain!" Gerald said as he dodged the hedgehogs flying fist, Shadow had grown engulfed in anger as he tried to punch the professor, the dark hedgehog had learned the truth about Gerald.

"You big user!" Shadow yelled "you were working for Eggman!" Gerald kept avoiding Shadows fist until finally he was hit right in the stomach, Gerald was sent flying across the room and went face first into the wall. Shadow walked towards him and grabbed him by the collar "and now to teach you a lesson!" Shadow threw his hand back a little bit and closed his eyes "Chaos…."

"Shadow!" Maria's voice shouted, Shadow turned around to see a shocked Maria with her hand across her mouth, he dropped Gerald and Maria rushed towards the gray hedgehog "what were you doing to grandfather?!"

"Maria, he's working for Eggman! I saw him talking to someone on a walkie-talkie about Eggman's plan to steal the master emerald!" Shadow said.

"Maybe you were mistaken" Maria said "maybe he was talking about something else but that didn't give you a right to attack grandfather! I thought you were friends with grandfather!" Shadow looked at the ground and groaned.

"You can't trust him" Shadow said "I know he's working for Eggman" Maria looked at him with a dirty look and helped her grandfather up "Maria!"

"Leave me alone Shadow!" she said "I'm going to find something to heal grandfather" Gerald smiled at his granddaughter and then turned to smile evilly at Shadow before he walked out of the room with Maria, Shadow grabbed a green chaos emerald from behind his back and held up in the air.

"Time to get to the bottom of this" Shadow said "CHAOS…CONTROL!" he was teleported out of the room in an instant.

"Sorry about what happened grandfather" Maria said as she walked Gerald to the infirmary.

"It's okay Maria" Gerald said, he secretly grabbed a taser from behind his back and stuck it behind Maria's back "sometimes things can get shocking if they are not fully understood" Maria nodded and suddenly felt a great electric pain all over her body, she fell to ground unconscious and Gerald whistled, Bocoe and Docoe came from behind a wall and rushed over to Maria "get her to the egg base immediately".

"Yes Gerald" the two robots said as they carried Maria to the egg base.

Meanwhile…

"Table for two please" Mighty said as he and Molly stood before a waiter at a restaurant called Star lights.

"Yes sir" the waiter said "follow me" the two nodded and followed the waiter to their table, the waiter finally showed them their table and went to get them a drink while they sat down.

"Pretty nice huh?" Mighty asked Molly, the brown hedgehog was looking across the restaurant until he got her attention.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, it's pretty nice" she said "I've never been to a place like this before, thanks for bringing me here Mighty".

"You're welcome Molly" Mighty said, the waiter came back with a bottle of sparkling water and poured some into their glasses on the table.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked.

"In five minutes" Mighty replied "thank you" the waiter nodded and walked away, the red armadillo turned his attention to molly to see she was troubled "what's wrong Molly?" she suddenly snapped out of her trance and turned her attention to him.

"Its…About what I heard earlier on" she replied "I heard Gerald talking to a robot called Metal Sonic, they were planning to steal something called the master emerald" Mighty started to get very interested in what she was saying.

"When did you hear them talk about this?" he asked.

"When I was on the ARK, I don't when they're going to steal it but I know it's going to be soon" she said, the waiter came back with a pencil and notepad and he was ready to take their orders.

"Are you two ready to order?" he asked.

"Actually we'll take the check" Mighty said as he and Molly got up from their table and ran out of the restaurant, leaving the waiter completely confused.

"O…Kay" he said.

Chapter 8 2 of 2 coming soon.


End file.
